


A Day in the Life

by nina_vendredi



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_vendredi/pseuds/nina_vendredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The home life of the Shas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Saiyuki kink meme. I think the only reason it wasn't deleted from there is because it doesn't sugar coat the topic. This fic squicks the hell out of me.

When Sha Jien was 13, he got a job working on Old Man Shen's farm. Old Man Shen couldn't pay him until the harvest, but Mrs. Shen sent him home with salted pork, rice, and some clothes that had once belonged to Shen Bai. Some were small enough to fit Gojyo. Jien was tired and sore, and it was all he could do to walk the two miles home, but he was happy. He could help his family.

Jien could hear his mother screaming before he got to the door of the house. His breath caught. He couldn't hear Gojyo. Gojyo never cried out, and it terrified Jien. If Gojyo would just make a sound then Jien would know his brother was alive.

Jien ran then, dropping his packages and holding his mother before she could strike at Gojyo again. Gently, Jien turned her to face him, and he held her while she sobbed. "Hey Kiddo, I got some stuff for you at the door," Jien struggled to smile, to let Gojyo know he was safe.

"You left Mommy. How could you leave Mommy?" He'd grown recently and was nearly as tall as she was. She laid her head on his shoulder. He could see Gojyo behind her, his eyes wide and watching, his lip trickling blood. Jien wanted nothing more than to patch up Gojyo, to make sure the busted lip was the worst of his brother's injuries. But Jien froze when he felt his mother's lips against his neck.

"My wonderful boy, you came home to mommy, you do love me don't you?" Jien knew that Gojyo could see the fear in his eyes, and he was relieved when Gojyo turned and fled the room. Jien's hands dropped, releasing their hold on his mother's arms.

His mother's hands moved quickly then, one gripping tightly at his neck, the other snaking under his t-shirt and finding the waistband of his jeans. Jien struggled against her, but she was a fully-grown youkai, and far stronger than he. He choked back a whimper as her mouth found his.

The hand on his waistband was at work, roughly shoving away fabric. Her long claws scraped his tip and his cry was lost in her mouth. He was hard despite himself and pain and arousal settled together with nausea in his stomach. She pulled them both to the floor, her skirt above her waist and held him on top of her with her legs and her claws, and her free hand gripping him, guiding him into her.

"So much like your Daddy. Mommy loves her special boy," she murmured and held him tight, and kissed away his tears. Jien's mind drifted as she rocked against him. He was far away when he could finally come and it was over. She kissed him again. "You'll never leave Mommy, will you baby?" But she let him go, and he scrambled away from her, barely reaching the toilet in time.

He woke in his own bed, dressed in his night clothes. Breakfast was on the table and his mother was smiling as she prepared a plate for him. Gojyo was grinning from his place at the table, as if all his dreams for a loving happy family had come true. Jien sat in his chair and ate.


End file.
